Temptin Tiana
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Haha, just a little one shot about them working on the place and well finding even miss "Stick in the mud" is under the same spell as many have been with Naveen


**So, in one of my stories I mentioned something about Tiana and Naveen's wedding night.. well I think I do a one shot about the "challenges" of avoiding.. well you know what ;) Although with Naveen around heck I'd give in.. lol**

_One broiling hot day in New Orleans, two newlyweds were busily working on an old sugar mill. Tiana was hammering some planks into the ceiling, finishing the roof so that it finally wouldn't be able to soak the new floor of ground level. She wiped her hand across her head sweeping sweat off her forehead. She went over to get a drink of water when a familiar tone wrung out._

_"Faldi Faldonza! Stupid hammer!" _

_She rolled her eyes and awaited for Naveen to stop over to her and complain about the hammer PURPOSELY hitting his precious thumb. Even when no matter how many times she kept repeating herself; would he place his thumb right in front of the hammer to keep the nail in place. _

_"Oh come now ya big baby.." Tiana sneered while he walked up sucking on his thumb. _

_"Easy for you to be saying.. I do not have any prior experience to this horrible work." He glared at her. "Besides, the heat is killing me.." He loosened up his shirt collar. "Must it ALWAYS be a large number of degrees?"_

_Tiana giggled. "Hun, its New Orleans. Surely you did SOME research before comin over here." She finished her drink and then fanned herself with her hand. "Besides, winter will come soon enough." She shuddered, Tiana didn't like cold or freezing. _

_Naveen smiled. "I can not wait, hopefully by then we will at least have our place finished." He suggested to the apartment upstairs. In finacial decision, Tiana declared they would use the small part above the resturant as a home for now. _

_"Well, back to the old "milestone"_

_"GRINDSTONE!" Tiana chirped shaking her head as he took off. She sighed and leaned against a wall she had finished, her work of course held fast. _

_Tiana was about to hammer on another plank when she just set the hammer down and pretended to be evaluating the stairway he had just finished, which surprisingly he had done very well. She caught sight of something Tiana had practically never seen before._

_Naveen. Shirtless._

_She felt a strong blush come to her cheeks as she spied on him. She found his movements fascinating as his muscles relaxed and then would flex and stretch as he plyed the rotten wood up. She fanned herself lightly as some lustful feelings came to Tiana, she couldn't help it for she was just as human as anyone else._

_She swallowed hard as her eyes looked him up and down. She hadn't even noticed him turn around as she was too lost in some fantasy._

_"Tiana?" He asked waving a hand in front of her face. _

_She snapped back to focus. "Sorry, I was um, thinking about something that could go over on that wall.." She tried to keep calm instead of acting like the person caught with their hands on the beinget tray. But luck would not be hers as he had figured out just what she had been doing._

_"Haha, its okay princess.. many a woman have been caught gazing at my body.." He winked being his usual boasting self._

_"I wasn't doing anything such!" She snapped standing up and walking down the steps but staying perched on the last one as it made her the equivalent height of Naveen. _

_"Oh re-ally?" He mocked her. "Ha, I knew even "miss Tiana" had a weakness I guess it is just me with my shirt being off no?" He chuckled grinning bigger than his cheekbones would let him. She shook her head and tried to brush off his statement. _

_"Just get back to work." She grumbled as she took a hammer and climbed the stairs to the second level working on the missing planks. After a while of listening to Naveen swear in Maldonian she found herself slacking off just to glance at him every once in a while. Tiana, for the longest time, hadn't spent so much time around a man well much less one she was married to. _

_Naveen was wiping his face with some cold water when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Tiana as her other arm wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer. Having always been the confident one when seducing women, he was caught quite off guard as her lips pressed to his. He quickly picked up her signals though and dropped the hammer to wrap his hands around her back and waist. _

_They kissed deeply and passionately as his hands ran up and down her back in a frenzy as hers kept stroking through his sweaty hair. As he slightly leaned her against a finished wall she pulled back to look into his deep brown eyes as he looked in hers. Naveen ran his hand along her jaw to her chin. "Tiana.." He whispered against her lips in his accented lustful voice._

_"Y-Yes?" _

_He then pulled back and grabbed his hammer. "We need to get back to work." She was shocked as he walked back over to his area. He grinned as Tiana sputtered trying to make any sense of his actions. He knew he'd won as she stomped off._

_"You've lost your **chance** frog boy!" She shouted as her voice echoed back to her._

_"Not unless I walk around without my shirt again!" He grinned and made a mark on his mental score board between he and Tiana._

_**Haha, I always wanted him to tempt her and then suddenly pull back.. haha.. r and r,**_


End file.
